Problemas hereditarios
by Mayra L.R
Summary: El hijo de Sasuke y Sakura tiene el mismo problema que su padre cuando tenia su edad:¡Acosadoras locas! ¿Que consejo le dará Sasuke para que pueda resolver su problema? ¿Funcionara? Reescrito.


Problemas Hereditarios

Por Mayra L. R.

_Disclaimer: La franquicia Naruto no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones que nunca veremos en el anime/manga._

** жжжжжж**

La tranquilidad que experimentaba era tan escasa en su vida que se aseguraba de aprovechar estos pequeños momentos que las circunstancias le ofrecían, muy esporádicamente para su gusto. Allí, en su pequeña pero iluminada sala de estar disfrutaba de la brisa que provenía del jardín y trataba de ignorar el constante _tic tac_ del reloj de pared. Sasuke sabia que las clases en la Academia habían terminado hace un par de minutos.

Su tranquilo día libre se termino cuando escucho la voz de su hijo proclamando su llegada.

Sasuke advirtió que el tono de voz era distinto al que normalmente usaría ese niño. Sonaba fatigado y hastiado, algo raro en él.

Cuando Taro, su hijo, hizo acto de presencia en la sala su cara confirmo su estado de animo.

Taro tenia once años y lucia exactamente como él. Su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos y sus mismas facciones. Pero no era _igual_ a él.

El chico era alegre, comunicativo y cordial. Sasuke no sabia si era heredado de Sakura o de él mismo cuando todavía el clan Uchiha no había sido exterminado.

Ahuyento sus pensamientos al notar el charco que comenzaba a formarse en los pies de Taro quien estaba completamente empapado.

—Hola, papá—saludo agitado.

—¿Que te sucedió?—pregunto sin mucho interés ahorrándose las molestias de saludar.

—¿Sabes que el fin de semana se festeja la feria anual?—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin entender que rayos tenia que ver eso con la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Bueno, es por eso que termine así—explico rápido para poder irse a secar ya que estaba congelándose y sabia que si contraía un resfriado su madre se enojaría demasiado.

Sasuke lo miro seriamente—No le veo sentido ,explícate—exigió.

—Pues es que todas las niñas de la academia me persiguieron para obligarme a ir con al menos una de ellas y para poder escapar me tuve que tirar al lago.

—hmp, ya veo.

—¡Pero lo peor es que mañana sucederá lo mismo!

—Me lo dices como si yo pudiera hacer algo.

—Si puedes, papá. Mamá me dijo que tenias el mismo problema que yo, que te perseguían todo el tiempo ¿Como hacías para evitarlas?

Aunque Sasuke se veía tan sereno como siempre no podía negar el escalofrió que le corrió por la espalda al recordar a sus "fans", o como Naruto y Sakura preferían llamarlas "el grupo de enajenadas, locas y violadoras". Sinceramente pensaba que el ultimo nombre les quedaba mejor. La cuestión era que nunca podría olvidar cuantas veces corrió, se oculto, perdió ropa y fue acosado por esas locas.

—Solo las evitaba.

Taro mostró una mirada de decepción y resignación. Se dirigió a las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no invitas a una?

Taro se giro en dirección a su padre y pareció analizar un poco lo que le acababa de decir.

—Lo intentare—dijo no muy convencido y acto seguido se fue a su habitación.

Sasuke dejo de ver las escaleras para nuevamente prestar atención al patio trasero de su casa. Tal vez ahora podría volver a estar tranquilo.

Pero nuevamente la puerta principal se abrió.

Esta vez era Sakura que anunciaba su llegada con la voz animada.

—Hola sasuke kun— la pelirosa le sonrió a su marido dándole un rápido beso para después dejar todas las bolsas de compras en la mesa de centro.

—¿Taro chan ya llego?

—Si, se fue a su habitación.

—¿Le preguntaste como le fue en la Academia?

Sakura se sentó a su lado revisando las bolsas para asegurarse de no haber omitido nada de su lista.

—No, aunque creo que le fue mal—comento neutral.

—¿Por que? ¿Le sucedió algo?— su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación.

—No, solo vino mojado por huir de las niñas de su clase —explico restandole importancia al asunto.

El semblante de preocupación se transformo en uno de enojo.

—Ya me tienen harta esas acosadoras, hablare con sus padres.

—Déjalas, Sakura, son solo niñas. Ademas eso ayuda a entrenar un poco a Taro.

—¡Pero, Sasuke kun! ¡Siempre lo molestan!

Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar todas esas veces en que su pequeño Taro tuvo que escaparse como si fuera un vil ladrón o algo parecido ¡No podía permitir que eso continuara!

Poso sus ojos verdes en Sasuke y por un momento lo recordó como ese chico altanero que desaparecía en un pestañeo antes de que ella o cualquiera pudiera acercarse a él. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Supongo que ese es el precio que se tiene que pagar por ser un Uchiha y por ser tan parecido a ti—dijo melosa dándole un beso más profundo.

Todavía no lograba creer que él dejo de huir.

—No te olvides que tu también eras parte de ese "club de fans" que siempre me molestaban—dijo con un poco de reproche.

—Si, es cierto. Sin embargo yo fui la única que gano —sonrió victoriosa para besarle por tercera vez.

Taro bajaba rápidamente las escaleras cuando vio a sus padre en, para él, tan bochornosa situación. Tosió falsamente para que se den cuenta de su presencia y dejaran de hacer cosas tan vergonzosas.

Sasuke le dirigió esa fría e indiferente mirada,como siempre. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenia a su madre enfrente de él tocándole la frente.

—Taro ¿te sientes mal? ¿No tienes fiebre? Aunque si tienes tos—susurro preocupada la kunoichi.

—¿No te das cuenta de que tosió solo para que nos separemos, Sakura?

Sasuke se encontraba cansado de la ingenuidad de su mujer.

—No digas esas cosas de Taro. Él no me haría preocupar de esa manera.

—Si tu lo dices—contesto irritado, desviando la mirada.

Taro aprovecho la ocasión para cambiar de tema—mamá iré a entrenar vuelvo para la cena— dicho esto desapareció por la puerta como un relámpago dejando a una sorprendida Sakura.

—No pensé que fuera tan rápido.

—Eso es por huir de esas niñas, te dije que lo ayudaban a entrenar y tu querías acusarlas con sus padres—saco en cara a su esposa en forma arrogante.

La kunoichi le dirigió una mirada molesta por su comentario, Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que robarle un beso para sacarle su malhumor.

Lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Taro volvía a su casa nuevamente mojado, con una mirada furiosa, la ropa rasgada y sobre todas las cosas: golpeado.<p>

Entro a la sala donde solo estaba Sasuke, este lo observo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Ahora que demonios te sucedió?

El niño resoplo —¿ Recuerdas que me dijiste que intentara invitar a alguna niña para que dejaran de acosarme?

—Sí.

—Invite a Sora.

—¿La hija de Neji y Ten Ten?

—Sí, a ella. Acepto pero el problema es que las demás niñas se enfurecieron tanto que ¡Quisieron golpear a Sora! A duras penas pude defenderla y recibí todos los golpes.

—Ya veo...

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—Grito señalándolo con el indice.

—Baja ese dedo antes de que te arrepientas—ordeno aún tranquilo—igualmente yo simplemente te lo recomendé. Tu decidiste hacerlo.

El chico solo bufo. Sabia que su padre siempre basaba su respuestas en hechos concretos y ciertamente era incapaz de discutir con él.

Inesperadamente para Sasuke una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro de su hijo dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

—Mamá ya me hablo de todo esto— declaro indiferente encaminándose hacia las escaleras, necesitaba cambiar sus ropas urgentemente.

—Que te dijo—no era una pregunta, era una orden.

—Que mi problema era un problema hereditario, tu pasaste por todo esto ¿No es verdad? Igualmente no las culpo después de todo soy el hijo de Sasuke uchiha.

Su sonrisa persistía y Sasuke solo pudo hacer lo mismo para después ver como Taro desaparecía de su vista.

En ese instante recordó lo que Sakura le dijo acerca de la arrogancia en su hijo.

—¡No seas tan arrogante,Taro!

Recibió un "de acuerdo" por parte de su hijo. Si bien Sasuke sabia que Taro nunca dejaría de ser arrogante sinceramente no le importaba porque aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba que lo fuese, así se parecía un poco más a él y no solo en lo físico.

**Fin.**


End file.
